harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly reaches Pennsylvania
Molly plods on to Pennsylvania, her hatred driving her, in this third part of this Harpers Falls story arc. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Julie Wandsworth found out that Molly Wainwright had stolen her car. Molly Wainwright had finally fixed the car that she had stolen, and was able to drive again. She drove her way west through New Jersey and to Pennsylvania. Damned fools! she crowed, They think that they can make me suffer, well, when I get to Somerset; and I finally get Susannah, things will be brighter for me, and those who hate me will see that I am what I have always said I was! Meanwhile, Julie Wandsworth had confirmed that her car was stolen. "Yes," she said to Vicki, "It was stolen from my work at Falls City Mall." "Well, there IS an APB out for Molly's arrest," Vicki said, "she can't get too far away from everyone, or anywhere." "That should help," Julie said, "is there anything I can do in the meantime?" "No," Anne said soothingly, "be thankful nothing was in the car that could be stolen." "Yeah," Julie said, "I had my things taken out, and the car was practically empty!" Molly, meanwhile, was cursing that same luck. "Damn that person who owned this bucket of bolts!" she raged, "Nothing of any real value in here worth stealing, and it was emptier than hell!" She sighed and plodded on, and then the car finally broke down, this time for good, in the middle of the poconos. "DAMN IT!" she screamed, "I am stranded in the poconos, with NO car!" Molly threw things, screamed and gnashed her teeth, and then blew up the car! She slipped away while the car burned. "FINE THEN," she ranted, "I'll hoof it all the way to Somerset!" This was what she did. She started to walk along the back roads, and byways. Meanwhile, the Pennsylvania State Police called Anne Hamilton. "We found the car in question," he said, "unfortunately, it was gutted in an explosion." "Was there any body within range?" Anne asked. "None," the cop said. "Oh, ok," Anne said, "at worst, she could be missing." "I'll have an APB put out for every state around Pennsylvania," the Pennsylvania cop said, "she WILL be caught." "Thank you," Anne said. Anne looked at Julie, "They found your car," she said, "and again, be thankful you had nothing of import in the car, it was blown up!" "Obviously to hide her tracks," Julie said, "why does that not surprise me!" "She will be caught, Julie," Vicki said, "somehow, somewhere, she will be caught." "Here's hoping," she said. Meanwhile, Anyssa Rayburn-Harper and her aunt, Velda, were lunching at the Harpers Falls Cafe. "I got a call from Giovanni Petterino," Anyssa said to her aunt. "He told me that Susie is doing just fine. He also told me that Elaine got to Somerset just fine. She got an apartment in downtown, and got her a job immediately at Paisley's. Vickie Paisley told me that she is taking to the job just fine." "When did Vickie go to Somerset?" Velda asked. "She went in, after she talked to her brother, Ned," Anyssa said, "everything went well." "Good," Velda smiled, "Vickie is coming back into town tonight?" "Yes," Anyssa grinned, "Vickie is taking an early flight into Boston, from Chicago." It seemed like things went well in Harpers Falls. What will Happen next? *With Molly coming to Ohio, will she finally be arrested? *What other plans will the Harpers do to herald the coming of spring? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes